


Studious

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lucifuge5, who requested Frannie and Turnbull, socks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



“You haven’t seen the way he’s acting Ren. I’m telling you, something’s going on.”  
Renfield actually had a very good idea of what was going on. His observational skills were far sharper than most people gave him credit for. Inspector Thatcher had been very…peaceful in recent weeks, happy even. Renfield hadn’t questioned this development. He certainly felt that she deserved to be in an un-harried state. Besides, he had put two and two together when he detected the scent of Ray Vecchio’s cologne on the Inspector’s blazer, not to mention a hint of the Inspector’s usual shade of lipstick on Ray’s collar. Renfield wasn’t one to be a nosy Parker, and he had always felt that Ray Vecchio was a fine man, particularly after the man’s discovery of Renfield’s relationship with his sister. Renfield had been nervous, initially, to sit down for “the talk,” as Ray had put it, but it had turned out well, with only a brotherly threat of violence in the event that Renfield failed to “do right by” Francesca.  
Well, “only” was a bit of an understatement. There was no doubt in Renfield’s mind that Ray would make good on his threat if he felt it necessary, but Renfield was also fairly committed to doing right by Francesca.  
Renfield’s keen observation skills were actually working against him at the moment. Francesca had come over seeking help with her studying, which Renfield was more than happy to provide. Francesca preferred to be comfortable when she studied, and her choice of lounge wear consisted of drawstring pajama bottoms and one of those comfortable but form-fitting tops that had spaghetti straps. Normally Renfield had no objections to Francesca’s attire, but this evening, she was pacing and worrying over her brother’s mysterious behavior, and the distracting picture she made while she was doing it made it difficult to get her attention back on the task at hand.  
She was also chewing her bottom lip. The adorableness of that action combined with the concerned look she had on her face made Renfield want to pull her into his arms (she fit there perfectly, after all), and tell her not to worry. But then, if Ray hadn’t shared this information with her, Renfield didn’t feel at liberty to do so either. Ray and the Inspector had been keeping their relationship quiet, after all.  
Renfield took her hand. “What about this is worrying you?” he asked gently.  
She raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t want him falling head over heels and running off on a desperate fling again.” Her lip trembled a little, then she steadied it. “I just want him to be okay. I want him to be happy again. Really happy.”  
Renfield resisted the temptation to break into a knowing grin. Instead he reserved himself to a small smile. He pulled her closer, gently. “I think he’ll be okay. It would take a great deal to keep your brother down for long.”  
Francesca looked at him intently, pondering his words for a moment. “You seem awfully sure of that.”  
He nodded. “I am.”  
She smiled and straddled Renfield’s lap. He made a noise of protest. “Francesca, you should be studying.”  
“Later,” she became intent on studying the inside of his mouth with her tongue. He groaned as she pulled back, a wicked grin on her face. She was a terribly efficient person, at work and when it came to any project she felt was important, including the removal of clothing.  
“Francesca….” He protested, though he found himself weakening.  
“I know this stuff,” she said.  
He couldn’t help but tease back. “Well, you know me as well.” His voice almost cracked as she finished removing her own clothes, slowly, standing gloriously naked in front of him. Renfield woud have never thought that anyone could make removing socks look sexy, but Francesca had a a grace alongside her efficiency that was rather remarkable.  
Or, he was just hopelessly in love.  
“Oh, but I think I need to keep studying you.” She grinned wickedly.


End file.
